Kuchibue ga Kikoeru
by SalteD
Summary: A Kenmi! Ken/Mimi. Another first of this pairing on FF.N. This is to start off my Ken contest...well...kinda..I didn't get to finish it in time when I started the contest though. Please enter my Ken contest!


Kuchibue ga Kikoeru

(I Hear the Wind Whistling)

By: Sailor_Musashi

*********************************************************************************

A/N: Ok, this has to be the most unique couple fic I've written. A Kenmi! (Another first here). Keep an open mind, and don't worry, it won't corrupt you--well, some people more than others--but still. Oh yeah, I'm not sure if Ken is good or not in here. He's sorta good and sorta still evil. Hope ya like it. Flame me if you must, but say something logical ok? And by the way, don't say stuff like 'Kenmi sux, [insert your favorite pairing with Ken or Mimi right here] is the best!' and stuff like that. That serves no purpose of me--it's my friend that kinda made me think of this anyway (loooooooong story).

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation. Sue me and you'll get all 4 pages of the handwritten copy of this...including the little doodles at the side, and scratch-outs, and unreadable handwriting. Only I can read it. And if you get it, remember, I don't number my pages, I don't write on the lines and my handwriting only gets worse as the story continues. But if you want it, you can have it...I certainly don't want it...if I could read it perfectly then maybe...

On with the fic.

*********************************************************************************

The rain slid down the windows, dimming the usual bright happiness of the class. The teacher's monotonous voice droned on, echoing through the silent classroom.

Ken Ichijouji looked at the blank sheet of paper in front of him with his chin resting on his hands. The quick, light sound of the rain hitting the world outside seemed to amplify through the room. Ken picked up his pencil and chewed on the end, trying to ignore the idiotic boringness. He listened to the wind whistling through the trees. Drawing on the sides of his paper to make the class go faster. He drew random things that seemed to be important. What seemed like forever finally ended as the bell shattered the silence. The class said a rushed good-bye in excited tones and hurried out the room.

Ken picked up his belongings, trying to take up as much time as possible. He roughly picked up the sheet of paper filled with drawings when he realized that he had accidentally drawn a picture of Mimi Tachikawa of the Chosen Children with a heart around her. Ken laughed at himself for doing so and ripped the paper to pieces, dumping the entire thing in the trashcan. He pulled out his black umbrella and shuffled out the classroom. He opened the umbrella and started for his apartment. He passed a group of people playing soccer, and for a moment, he wished that he could be one of them. To not have a care in the world...to finally be able to smile.

Ken dismissed the feeling and walked on. He pushed open the door and went inside. He closed his umbrella and put it to the side. Next to his umbrella, Ken threw down his bag, taking off his shoes. He slipped into his gray slippers and dragged his feet as he walked to his room. K en bit his lower lip and slammed the door as hard as he could, slightly shaking the room. He felt anger overpower him as he slammed his fist into the wall. Ken slowly gasped for air, trying to control himself.

"I am fear and hate. I do not love. Love is a weakness of the mind." Ken slowly lifted his fist from the wall and fell silently to his side. He yelled angrily and clenched his fist tightly. He collapsed on the ground from anger and a grim smile appeared on his face. He quickly gathered his strength and stood up grabbing his Dark D-3, the gate sensor appeared and Ken got to his feet. He thrust his hand into the air in front of the screen. He heard a faint "Ken-chan," as he passed through the gate.

"Ken-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong, Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked, crawling to Ken's feet Ken bent over and picked up Wormmon.

"Nothing's wrong," Ken forced a smile.

"I just wanted to go for a walk." Ken added. Wormmon smiled up at Ken as he started walking. Wormmon snuggled closer to Ken's chest. Lost in through, Ken didn't noticed Wormmon's closeness. Unconsciously, Ken stroked Wormmon's head. He walked on for hours on end. Until he finally found himself in the depths of a deep forest. Rain now constantly dripped down his face. Wormmon was asleep in Ken's arms. Ken stepped forward uncertainty onto the muddy ground. His foot slipped and he fell backwards, Wormmon rolling out from Ken's arms. Wormmon's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked at Ken. Ken felt his body ache all over and he painfully sat up. He leaned back against the nearest tree. Gripping the textured bark, Ken pushed himself to his feet. Pain ripped through his body and he collapsed again, flying to the ground.

"Ken-chan? Are you ok?" Wormmon asked, crawling over to Ken.

"...It hurts..." Ken groaned.

"Don't move, I'll get you some medicine." Wormmon said as he started scurrying away.

"Wormmon...thank you..." Ken's voice was barely over a whisper. Wormmon hurried off, leaving Ken by himself. Ken leaned against the tree again, wiping away the splotches on mud from his face using the back of his hand. The rain washed the mud off his hand as he brought his knees to his check. He hugged them tightly, listening to the song of the wind and the beating of the rain. Soft footsteps broke the silence.

"Ken?" A quiet voice asked.

Ken looked up at the speaker.

"...Mimi..."

"Yes."

"Why are you here?" Ken inquired.

"I heard that someone had gotten hurt in the Digital World."

"I'm fine," Ken replied stubbornly.

"Doesn't look like you are," Mimi smiled down at Ken.

"I'll go get Wormmon. I saw him a few minutes ago." Mimi waved to Ken and walked back into the forest.

Ken brushed away strands of wet blue hair, which stuck to his face.

"What's wrong with me? Falling in love with Mimi. She doesn't love me...and she never will. She's just like Iori and everyone, she doesn't trust me...they don't trust me either." Ken told himself.

"You love me?" A voice from the distance asked.

"...Yes..."

"Why?"

"..."

"Why Ken?"

"I...I don't know!"

"I...I'll see you back home...I'll-I'll see you later..." Mimi abruptly turned around and quickly left.

Cold tears, mixed with rain, poured down Ken's cheeks.

"Why did I say that?" Ken screamed at himself. Wormmon crawled out from where he hid behind a tree.

"Are you ok?" Wormmon asked nervously.

"No, I'm not ok...nothing's ok...and I hurt all over, inside and out..."Ken buried his face into his hands. Wormmon rubbed his cheek against Ken's leg.

Mimi looked back at Ken, feeling miserable.

"I'm...really...sorry, Ken...please understand. I love you too, but...I don't understand why I couldn't tell you...I'm really sorry!" Mimi turned back around and started to run, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry...and even if you never find out, I love you..."

Ken sat on the bench. The street lamps were already on, but people still crowded the streets. The Odaiba soccer team played on the field with many watchers in the stands. Ken saw Mimi smiling at him from across the stadium. Ken turned his face away, ignoring her eyes. The first half of the game ended and the team walked over to the benches. Daisuke Motomiya walked over to the rest of the Chosen Children. Saying something indistinct, Ken heard the group laughing.

"Maybe if things hadn't turned out this way, maybe I could be one of them...and maybe...just maybe...I could finally smile..."

The End


End file.
